Some Mornings
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Some days it's harder to get out of bed than others…


Title: Some Mornings… (1/1)  
  
Author: Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
  
Email: xfdragon@zoominternet.net  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
Archive: anywhere you want! Helio, S/JD... anyone wants it, help yourself!  
  
Rating: PG-13, UST to the max… but no more than I think you'll see in any episode! Sam/Jack!  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Some days it's harder to get out of bed than others…  
  
Some Mornings… (1/1)  
  
By Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
  
Some mornings are harder to get out of bed than others; some mornings she just lies there and stares at the ceiling and wonders if today'll be the day. The day it's all over, one way or another.   
  
She turns over in bed, wrapping the thick comforter around her to shield her from the cool night air despite her father's constant admonishments that it's not healthy. She could call in sick, take a day off from the war. As if you ever really get a day off when you're in the Air Force, nevermind the SGC. You may be wearing civilian clothing and sleeping in a warm bed instead of an uncomfortable cot or the cold ground, but your uniform is your duty and that never disappears or comes off.  
  
Her right shoulder aches, the dampness sneaking into the shattered collarbone that healed long ago. She knows there's another set of fresh bruises on her arms and legs; most overlaying the older set that had just begun to fade. No matter how hard you may try, the human body will always betray you in the end.  
  
She wonders how he does it with his bad knees; anti-inflammatories can only do so much - she knows that from experience. Every roll, every fall, every hard landing…   
  
The phone rings.  
  
Wincing as she rolls onto another fresh bruise she picks up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Carter."  
  
Closing her eyes she lets out a soft moan. "Yes, sir…"  
  
"Are you okay?" Concern in his voice - but just that of a CO for his teammate. Nothing more, nothing less. Really.   
  
"Just having a bit of trouble getting out of bed this morning, sir." She rubs her eyes with a free hand.  
  
"I hear you." She can hear a rustling of sheets. "I'm not feeling too hot today either." Pause. "That last landing was a bit hard."  
  
She smiles, remembering the harried flight through the Gate and the undignified landing on the ramp. Teal'c had arrived, as usual, on his feet with the impeccable balance that only a Jaffa seemed to possess.   
  
She, on the other hand, had found herself sprawled atop her Commanding Officer in a position that begged for a comedy routine.   
  
"Carter…" He wheezed, his face pressing against the metal mesh of the ramp, "…your sidearm…"   
  
Rolling to one side she fell off him, landing on her back with a loud grunt. Teal'c, eyebrow raised, stepped over the groaning Colonel and looked down at the pair with what could almost be, almost… a smile.  
  
Janet hadn't been far behind, grinning like a fool as she hustled the pair to the infirmary and then handing over a prescription for bedrest. "In separate beds, if possible." She had whispered, about to swallow the proverbial canary. Sam had scowled and hopped off the hospital bed, grimacing as the pain shot up through her legs and back. To his credit, Jack hadn't flinched at all - but she could have sworn that she heard a scream in the elevator shaft behind her.  
  
One short cold drive and one long hot bath later she had crawled into bed, already mentally composing her report for today's meeting. Of course, that had automatically assumed that she would be able to move.  
  
"So I was thinking of passing on the five mile jog this morning…" He mumbles into the phone.  
  
"Sir, when was the last time you did a five mile jog?"  
  
"Oh, sure - confuse the issues with facts, Carter." She can imagine the scowl. "I'm thinking that maybe we'll just put off that meeting until tomorrow."  
  
"General Hammond won't be happy."  
  
"General Hammond can kiss my camo-covered butt." A muffled groan. "I'm just too damned tired this morning."  
  
"I hear you, sir." Shifting to one side she flinches as a fresh set of bruises make their presence known. "If you want, I can tell him when I go in…" Her voice drains off as she ponders her statement.  
  
"Don't tell me you're feeling fine." His accusatory tone carries more than a bit of humor mixed in with… jealousy? "If I'm not going in, you're not going in."  
  
"You mean, like take a day off?" The phone almost slips from her hand. "Sir, we're not due for stand down for another week…"  
  
"Oh, like the SGC won't survive a day without us." He pauses. "Well, most days. Tell me, Carter - didn't you ever play hooky from school?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those kids with the perfect attendance certifcates on the wall."  
  
"…"  
  
She can't help laughing just a bit, feeling her ribs ache with the effort.   
  
"Okay, that decides it. Well, that and the fact that I can't move." A low curse under his breath. "I'm going to go take some more pain pills and call the base and tell them that we're taking the day off and if they don't like it they can fire me."  
  
Shifting under the quilt she grimaces as her shoulder sends new jagged shards of pain up and down her side. "I think I may agree with you there, sir."  
  
"But next time, Carter…" She thinks she can almost hear him smiling. "I get to be on top, 'kay?"  
  
"That's a promise, sir." With a painful chuckle she puts down the phone, burrowing back under the covers with a plan to dream of older men with sunglasses and cut-off gloves.  
  
-----------------------------the end------------------------------- 


End file.
